Ouran High School Hostess wait WHAT!
by Snow Sakamaru
Summary: Snow and Kari move to a new school and decide to join a club a HOST club the hosts are very un certain about 2 girls coming in and acctually preticipating in the club, Haruhi thinks different will it all work out in the end? Read and Review Please!
1. Chapter 1

HI Hi it's another one of my stories about Snow and Kari but they're in Ouran high School host club this time! Enjoy it as much as you can enjoy it even if you hate it!  Oh and I now am taking any requests so PM me!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Snow the new transferred student walked down the long halls in her jeans and white t-shirt nothing fancy. "This is a really pretty school" She whispered to herself looking out huge windows that over looked the property. "But we're going to have to do something about the girl's uniform I have no problem wearing skirts but dresses they must be out of their damn minds!" She said. She finally came to a door not even looking up to see the sign she walked in. Rose petals bombarded her as she walked in. She looked to see the pack of boys and a boy who looked like a girl all standing around a chair which a blonde boy was sitting in. "Welcome to the Ouran Host club milady I am Tamaki" The blonde kid said. "Umm should I care who you are?" Snow asked him. Tamaki gave a (what he thought) sexy laugh. "That is up to you" He said to her. "Okay stop pretending to be sexy because your not" Snow said now wandering around the room. All of the other guys gave a snicker. Now Snow was looking at each closely. "Hi Sakamaru Snow" She said to each one when she got to the boy girl looking one she tilted her head put her finger on her chin then grinned. "Wh…what?" The bg asked. "You look like a girl!" Snow said to the bg. "Wh…what?" the bg asked surprised and worried at the same time. "And you are a girl aren't you?" Snow said not sure at all just trying to get the reactions of all of them. "What him a girl no no never it couldn't happen never could be true." The blonde haired boy said with a big reaction all the others were calm and just looked at him. "Ha so he is a she thanks umm…what was you name again it completely slipped my mind?" Snow said to him. "Suou Tamaki" He said calming down. "Suou-Senpia thanks for that information." Snow said with a laugh. All the boy looked over at him with such an evil glare they probably could have killed him. "So what do we have to give you to keep your mouth shut?" The boy with glasses asked. "Oh well what is this club first of all?" Snow asked. "We use fundraisers to collect money" Tamaki said to her. "What do you guys do at the fundraisers?" Snow asked. "Well we…umm….well we…" Tamaki tried to say but the guy with the glasses broke in. "We charm girls and sell them things" He had said. "Cool any boys?" Snow asked. "No" They all answered. "Well you guys only attract girls but how much money do you make usually" Snow asked. "Depends a lot usually" The guy with the glasses answered. "You want to double any of those profits" Snow asked with a smirk. "We're listening." The glasses guy said. "Get girl and you know boys are constantly buying things with girls on them so you'd basically either double or triple the money" Snow said. "Hmmm" The glasses guy said. "I want to join the club and I do not never EVER wear the girls' uniform!" Snow said making a point. "Alright I guess its okay" Tamaki said. They all introduced themselves. The tall one who said little was Mori-Senpia, the guy with the glasses was Kyoya-senpia, and the two twins were Kaoru and Hikaru that was all. "Wait were is Hunny?" Tamaki asked looking around. "Over there" Haruhi the girl boy who's really a girl. "Who's Hunny?" Snow asked a little confused then looked over to see a little blonde boy eating cake. He waved at her. "Oh my gosh he is so cute!" Snow said smiling. "Yeah this is Hunny-Senpia he loves to eat sweets" Mori-Senpia said picking Hunny up and placing him in front of Snow. "Hello Hunny-Senpia!" Snow said with a small bow. Her balck and white hair tied back came forward with the bow. "So when's you guys next fundraiser?" Snow asked. "Tomorrow" Said Hunny. "What are you guys going to do?" Snow asked. "We were going to do a kimono theme and have tea and sweets set out and sections were you can take pictures with the host…" Tamaki said. Snow was tapping her foot. "Oh or hostess" He added in quickly. "Alright then see you guys tomorrow" Snow said about to leave. "Where are you going?" Tamaki asked. "Well like most students at this school I have class next and I have to actually get to it" Snow said opening the door. "Oh right" Tamaki said looking up at the time. "Oh yeah and there's another girl in this host club" Snow said turning around. "Yeah we know" Tamaki said. "Oh not him Ezumi Kari she'll be here tomorrow" Snow said with a bow and then left. The whole club had a sigh. "If we don't get more money we can kick them out right" Tamaki asked Kyoya. "Nope" he said simply. Tamaki sighed again and the bell rang. "To the class rooms" He said glumly. "What's wrong with you guys I think it will be fun to have a couple of girls in this club!" Haruhi said happily. "Why?" The twins asked her at the same time. "Because now I'll have someone to talk to!" Haruhi said and walked out happily. "This is going to be a long year" Tamaki said with a heavy sigh and left for class.


	2. Kari shows up!

Yeah I know this is the second chapter to the story I just wrote today so whoever is reading this is going to get very lucky --. Anyways enjoy!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After school the club met up again with Snow. "Snow you can wear this" Tamaki said handing her a kimono. "What the hell!" Snow yelled looking at the very low cut kimono that was bright pink with a big white ribbon tied up in the back. "Go try it on!" Tamaki said pushing her into the bathroom. Five minutes later Snow came out with a pink ribbon in her hair and the outfit on all the boys mouths dropped. "Oh my Sakamaru-Chan you look wonderful" Haruhi said smiling. "Easy for you to say you don't have to wear it" Snow said glumly. Now Snow's head looked at the boys the were taking pictures. "What the hell!" Snow yelled again. "Calendar pictures we should make a killing off of this" Kyoya said his eyes shaded by his glasses. "Come on pose for the camera" Tamaki said still snapping shots. "Oh I'll do something for the camera!" Snow said knocking it out of his hand. "HENTAI!" Snow yelled and stomped back into the bathroom to change.

"That was harsh to do" Kaoru said looking down at the sobbing Tamaki over his camera. "Yeah but she looked hot doing it!" Hikaru said. They all nodded their head except Haruhi. "You guys are such perverts!" Haruhi yelled at them. "You guys do know the next time you make me try on something like that I will kill you right?" Snow asked them with hate in her eyes making the boys cringe. "Just a warning" She added. "You're just kidding right" Tamaki asked her with a tremble. "Hahahaha no" Snow said. This scared them all.

"So really what are you going to make me wear" Snow asked. "Well I have that same thing in black and blue and purple but the pink is so much more inviting" Tamaki said. Snow's eyes said I'll-kill-you-for-this-later. "I'll take the blue but remember any more of those hentai clothing I will kill you" Snow said. Hunny was riding on Mori's back. "So Snow-Chan why do you even want to be in this club." Hunny asked her. "I don't know really I just like helping some people and you guys got lucky" Snow said to him. "We didn't need your help" Tamaki said to her. "No you probably didn't but I can find you all decent girlfriends and your all, except Tamaki, cute anyways so why you guys don't have ones is beyond me" Snow said with a shrug. "Why do you pick on me?" Tamaki asked. "Because you're the easiest target you see the twins have a cool aura, Hunny is to cute, Mori has a scary but comforting thing to him, Kyoya is cool and some what scary, Haruhi is nice and I don't want to mess with him, then there's you you seem like the klutz of the whole club so it's just fun!" Snow said with a big smile looking at each one as she talked about them. They all agreed that he was the klutz of the club. Snow gave a comforting look to him just to say she was playing around.

He sighed and looked at the door hearing it shake. "Oh yeah did I forget to mention that Kari's coming?" Snow asked them all. They all nodded. "Opps" Snow said. A girl walked into the room dark black hair that went to her butt bright brown eyes, light brown short sleeved shirt with a dark brown skirt that stopped 6 inches above the knees. "Kari!" Snow exclaimed hugging the girl. "Hey Snow and this is the host club" Kari said to her. "Yep this is them" Snow said and introduced them all. "Nice to meet you all" Kari said with a bow. Kari whispered something to Snow she nodded with a smile. "Haruhi you know girl talk what are they saying?" Tamaki asked Haruhi. "Either they think someone's cute really ugly or easy to pick on" She answered. "Oh" Tamaki said. "Do you want to see the outfit you will have to wear milady" Kaoru asked her now holding her hand. "If I could please" Kari said with a smile that could melt a man down into a puddle. "Tamaki you show it to her" Kaoru said seeming to fade back into the back ground. "Don't go to hard on him Kari okay" Snow said fading back with him. Tamaki slowly and shakily handed her the outfit. She went to try it on and when she came out her face was blushed with pink. "What the hell is this?" She asked almost screaming. "umm outfit for tomorrows benefit" Tamaki said weakly. She was very beautiful in it black hair tied up with a purple ribbon short kimono with a big black bow around her waist. "Oh Kari you look so cute!" Snow said to her friend. "Easy for you to say" Kari said trying to pull the dress down good thing the dress wasn't revealing of the chest it went up to the neck. "Damn it it won't go down!" Kari said under her breath. Kaoru just stared at her his face had a red blush on it. "Ha-ha Kaoru has a crush on the new girl!" Hikaru announced to what seemed like the whole world. "N…no I don't" He stuttered. Kari looked at him smiling. He bit his lip from the other true words to come out. "Well anyways do you like it?" Hunny asked her. "Oh I do but if it weren't so low cut I would love it." Kari said to Hunny. "I'm going to change now" Kari said backing into the door.

"Oh that's a great idea for a fundraiser!" Kari complimented hearing the plans. "Did you guys set up any poster or things saying to the boys that girls will be there?" Kari asked. "Uh yeah one in the main hall entrance and no one could possibly miss it" Mori said since he had put it up. "Cool" Snow said. She just happened to look over to the left and see the big curtain. "What's behind there?" Snow asked. "Piano" Haruhi said to her. "Really" snow asked pulling back the curtain to see the grand piano. "May I?" Snow asked them sitting at the piano. "Sure go ahead" Tamaki said looking as her hands took up the keys. They seemed to glide along the keyboard as she played with not one mistake a perfect song. Snow sighed she had closed her eyes and now opened them again. "My mom wrote that song before she died…out of all the songs that is my favorite" Snow said going into a daze. Kari smiled. "So your mom died huh…sorry" Haruhi said with care. "Ah nah it's okay I like to remember her even though I was only 4 when she died I can remember her long white hair curvy figure deep pools of blue for eyes, clear skin, long legs, bubbly personality, man I loved her." Snow said staring up at the ceiling as if she could see through it and see the blue sky. Kari still smiled Kaoru had edged his way over to her. "How long have you played the piano" Haruhi asked. "All together about 17 years." Snow said to them. "But aren't you 17 right now?" Hikaru asked her. "Yeah my mom had me playing when I was about 5 months and I kept playing after she died it was my own special way of remembering her." Snow said with a grin. Kari giggled making Kaoru almost pass out.

Once they had all dispersed Snow had a lesson to go to, Haruhi had to go home and make dinner, Kyoya just wanted to leave, Mori and Hunny went out for ice cream, and Hikaru walked Snow home she had objected to it but he insisted. With a shrug she said. "Alright but remember I objected" and they went off on their way. Kari had stayed behind to play the piano and she didn't know Kaoru was still there. She played just as good as Snow and he come out clapping. "You sounded amazing" He said. Kari was a little shocked but seeing him she calmed down but didn't put her guard down. "Arigato" She said to him with a smile. He went and sat beside her and put his hands on the keys. "Want to do a duet?" He asked her. She nodded. "Un!" She answered and they did one but messed up plenty of times making them laugh at each other when they did. "Kari umm…tomorrow you know…umm" He tried to say when they were walking home. "Yes tomorrow is Sunday" Kari said with a giggle. "Yeah umm would you like to get lunch with me?" He asked his eyes hopeful. "Sure why not I mean you made me laugh so much today and I rally enjoyed it but you do know your going to be tortured by your brother right?" Kari asked. "Yeah I'm willing to take that risk for you" He said golden eyes shining. "Aww thanks" Kari said. "This is my house thanks for walking me you must be tired" Kari said. "No it was to much fun" He said to her. "I'd invite you in but Snow's brothers would kill you so bye" Kari said giving his a kiss on the cheek then running inside turning back before opening the door to wave. He just stood there dumbfounded waving back. "Whoa that was the best choice ever!" He said and walked merrily back to his house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Be prepared if you are a twin fan to become very upset because I LOVE the twins so please don't kill me if Kari or Snow kisses one -.- Next chapter will be focused on the now relation ships so watch out I'll put it up today!


End file.
